1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle seat and a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Related Art
An all terrain vehicle (ATV) is a vehicle for traveling on rough roads such as on sand or mud, and may also be referred to as a straddle-type vehicle, an all terrain traveling vehicle, a buggy, or the like. The ATV typically includes a pair of left and right front wheels and/or a pair of left and right rear wheels and is configured as a four-wheel or three-wheel straddle-type vehicle.
For example, a straddle-type vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2008-68818) includes foot boards on which the feet of a rider are placed at lower parts of both left and right sides of a saddle-type seating seat that is straddled by the rider. In addition, footrests on which soles of the rider are rested are provided on the foot boards.